gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Ranger's Final Stand ~ A Spaniard's tale
(This is an official documentary of the apocalyptic events leading up to the final demise of the legendary Ranger Lord's Council written from the perspective of those who were there to witness these events and live through them.) This story is under construction by Lord Hector Wildhayes Introductory Clause We, the rangers were born into a time of despair, war, anguish, and hopelessness. We began our crusade in 1692 after several years of repeated failures in our rebellion against the notorious and mischeavous dark lord, Benjamin Macmorgan, leader of the infamous Co. Empire. Our story did not begin as the legend that it is acknowledged as today. The original Ranger Lord's council was compiled of nothing more than traitors, thieves, bandits, and outlaws all with one common goal, to rid the world of the threat of Co. imperial expansion to the four corners of the earth. Whether you prefer to associate us with the ambitious chieftain warlord, Pearson Wright, or with that fading glimmer of light shining through the darkness far off in the distance which symbolized a pirate's final hope against the rising tide of the great armies of the company; the rangers would leave a mark so deep, that all future generations would look back to us for guidance, to use our legend as a precedent for which they too could seek and fulfill their own unbound destinies as we had done decades prior to their induction into our world. The "Caribbean Rangers" as we were known, were much more than a guild with a name and a leader and a goal. It was our ambition and our faith in our fellow man, our leader, and in God that allowed us to triumph against all odds over the rising tide of evil that swept across the Caribbean with the induction of the insidious "East India Trading Company". The Ranger Code There has always been one thing that stuck out about the rangers, something that made us uncomparable to any other militaristic force in the Caribbean. The rangers did not hold allegiance to anyone, not even themselves. Instead, we lived by a strict book of laws famously known as "The Ranger Code". The code held our most sacred values, morals, and traditions and it was every ranger's duty to protect these traditions at whatever cost neccesary. The Official Ranger Code: *We, together a small but faithful band will overcome the multitude of the faithless. *No man is left behind. *Honor The Ranger Lords, as they are the ones that taught you all that you know. *Some defeats are more triumphant than victories. *Do not rely on your men to bring you victory, but seek strategical advantages. *Protect the poor and broken hearted. *Keep the Freedom, not the peace. *Know your enemy. *Do not inflict all damage in your power upon your enemy for they may one day become your friend. *Expect the unexpected. *Never surrender, fight to the last man. *Should the Council be destroyed, do everything in your power to restore it. *Ransoms are not accepted. A traitor, regardless of the side he is treacherous towards does not deserve to live another day. *If a man tells you to do something against the code, end him on the spot. *Be selfless in all that you do, help the needy, destroy the corrupt. *It's better to do a little evil, to bring a greater good. *A man who knows when he can fight, and when he cannot will be victorious. *Respect is earned, not given. These codes defined the Caribbean Rangers, and the future of Clemente's "Spanish Empire" for a near century since its creation. With each passing year, our legend would become more and more admired and respected throughout the Caribbean. Wherever we roamed, people remembered who we were and what we had done; what our purpose was, and why we were there; what we wanted, and why both we and they wanted it. This is the story of the Ranger's final stand against the ruthless plague set forth by the dark lords of the East India Trading Company.. Chapter I ~ The Ranger Lord's Council ~ TBA ~ Category:POTCO Category:Fan Stories Category:POTCO Stories